


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't know if he's dreaming or a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

The only thing that I heard was her voice, the sorrow that filled every word that she said. The grief that was laced on her tongue. The tears that fell on my hand as she gently bought them to her face reminded me of what was real and what wasn’t. She may love my brother, and she may be marrying the Prince of Portugal for the sake of her country, but knowing that she was here crying, crying over me proved that somewhere inside she held feelings for me. 

“I am so sorry Sebastian.” Her lips met the backside of my hand and soon the presence was gone. 

I awoke, not really knowing if it was a dream or not.  


End file.
